MI High PJ Party
by quackmistress
Summary: The 3 spies have captured the grand master and are having a party. Daisy, Blane and Rose get up to some mischeif as well. mi high


An MI High Fan-Fiction

**MI HIGH PJ PARTY**

Summary: Daisy, Blane and Rose have just captured The Grand Master. So they decide to have a party in Daisy huge room. Who knows what mischief they'll get up to?

Disclaimer: I do not own MI High or the characters.

By Jacqui Morrison

It was a Tuesday night and Daisy couldn't sleep. Today she and her fellow MI9 agents had captured The Grand Master after many years of trouble from him and his secret agency, SKUL. She was lying on the floor painting her nails wearing her cute pajamas -a pink singlet and long pink and black pants; she was also wearing her comfy ugg boots- when she heard a soft knock on the door. She was surprised because the only people home were the maids (because her parents were away and wouldn't be back until Thursday evening) who would be fast asleep by now.

She stood up and walked to the door to her massively huge bedroom, when she opened the door, there stood Blane and Rose both holding about 10 bags each. Daisy gasped and said

"What are you doing here? And what is with the bags?" they both smiled and Blane semi-yelled

"MI High Pajama Party!" Daisy burst out laughing but ushered them into her room. She noticed that they were both wearing their pjs; Blane was wearing grey sweats and a black t-shirt. Rose had a blue t-shirt, a pair of blue and white long pants and ugg boots, when she wasn't at school she didn't keep up the nerdy look. Yeah, she was really, really, really smart but just because you are smart doesn't make you a nerd. She was really pretty and always wore cool clothes outside of school.

"Arghhh, these bags way a ton." Rose complained as she dropped the bags onto the floor.

"May I ask what is in them?" Daisy questioned.

"Food, lollies, chocolate & soft drink" Blane said as Daisy laughed but she walked over to her stereo and cracked the volume up.

"Let's get this party started!" She yelled, waving her hands madly around in the air.

Two hours and way too much junk-food later Daisy said

"I know let's paint Blane's nails!" she and Rose giggled while Blane groaned and said

"No way! Definitely not!"

"Awwwwww, come on Blane, please." Daisy pleaded putting on her puppy dog face. Blane sighed and said

"Fine." Daisy grinned at Rose and said,

"What colour?"

"Oh definitely pink… or purple or both." Blane groaned

"Oh yeah let's have both alternating colours between nails." Rose grinned and said

"Good work Daisy." She and Daisy hi-fived as Blane said

"Why, why did I say yes?" he shook his head.

When they had finished, buffing, filing and painting his nails, Blane said

"Why do you need three coats?"

"Well, you put two coats of the colour and one of clear polish to make it stronger." Daisy explained, then she smiled mischievously at Rose and whispered something in her ear to which she nodded at.

"Blane, how would you feel about a new hairstyle?" Rose asked smiling sweetly. Blane sighed but said

"Well, I doubt I could stop you so I guess. Just don't make me look totally retarded." Daisy squealed, pulled him into the ensuite bathroom and sat him down infront of the mirror. Rose looked at Daisy and said

"Let's do this!"

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh, oh my gosh. What did you do to my hair?" Blane demanded as he touched his hair making sure that it was real. "You didn't say anything about streaks!" The girls had streaked his hair with purple and pink streaks to match his nails and they had gelled his hair.

"Well, I thought it looked quite good." Rose said "And don't worry the dye is washout."

"I can't wait 'til school tomorrow!" Daisy said grinning, Blane sighed he seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight.

"I should never have agreed to this!" he said groaning. He glanced at the clock; it was three in the morning. "Girls, I think it's time to wrap this party up, sadly"

"Awwwww, but we were having so much fun!" Rose complained.

"Yeah, I know but we have school tomorrow, and just because we caught The Grand Master I don't think we are getting the day off." Blane said.

"That's true; you guys can crash here if you want. Rose can sleep in my bed with me" she said as the three teens looked at the massive bed. "And Blane hmmm…." She ran over to her closet and pulled out a sleeping bag and a pillow. "Is the floor alright?" she asked. Blane looked at the thick plush carpet and said

"Yeah, that should be fine. Thanks" she handed him the sleeping bag and pillow.

As soon as Rose's head hit the pillow she fell asleep, this was also the case with Blane and Daisy. They were all exhausted; after all they had caught The Grand Master.

"And I was like baby, baby, baby ohhhhhhhhhh like baby, baby, baby ohhhhhhhhhh like baby, baby, baby ohhhhhhhhhh thought you'd always be mine." Blane, Daisy and Rose all groaned,

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh turn it off." Blane screamed.

"If that doesn't burst my eardrums, it'll kill me!" yelled Rose.

"Seriously, if it doesn't stop I'm gonna kill myself." Daisy cried, overdramatic as always. The music (if you could call it that) stopped; they breathed a sigh of relief. Blane looked up from his pillow and saw Lenny standing there cracking up.

"Hahahahahaha, sorry couldn't resist." He said laughing, when Daisy and Rose heard Lenny's voice they pulled their head out from under their pillows and looked at him.

"Lenny, what are you doing here?" Daisy asked. "And how did you know where my bedroom was?"

"Well, none of you answered your communicators this morning so I thought something might've happened to you. So I went to Blane's house and he wasn't there, then I went to Rose's house and she wasn't there either. I nearly gave up but I came here and one of the maids showed me to your room. I was both relieved and confused to find you all here." He finished "By the way why are you all here?" Blane, Rose and Daisy all smiled and Blane said

"Well…. we kinda had a party last night." Lenny looked at them and said

"To celebrate the capture of The Grand Master, I'm guessing."

"It was pajama themed." Rose added.

"Yeah and look and Blane's hair and nails." Daisy said as Blane held up his hands so Lenny could see "Aren't they just so wonderful?" Lenny looked shocked

"Blane, why did you let them do that." He asked.

"Well, do you think you could stop Daisy or Rose when they are really determined to do it?" Blane asked

"Good Point!" Lenny looked at how tired they all were and said "Well you can have the day off seeing how tired you all are. And you did catch The Grand Master." The three agents looked at him with disbelief

"Really?" Daisy asked.

"Yep" he replied

"Thanks Lenny." Rose said

"Yeah we really appreciate it." Blane added.

"See you tomorrow." Lenny said as left, and as soon as he was out of the room the teens fell asleep again. After all you have to earn your sleep when you are a spy.

THE END


End file.
